Promesas
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic/One-shot. Sólo promete que recordarás que una promesa debe durar para siempre...


**Promises**(Badly Drawn Boy)

Gakuen Alice y la canción no me pertenecen…

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Promesas<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

I promise you will get old  
>I promised you everything<br>To protect you wherever you go  
>I'll give you this diamond ring<p>

_Prometo que envejecerás_

_Te prometí todo_

_Protegerte a dondequiera que vayas_

_Te daré este anillo de diamante_

**Ha pasado algún tiempo desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Hemos compartido aventuras y desventuras a lo largo de este camino, juntos y separados. **_**Separados**_** porque así inicio todo y **_**juntos**_** porque tras el día a día lo que consideraba un fastidio fue golpeándome hasta llegar a lo que sé que es ahora. **

**Sin palabras comprendimos que era nuestro destino estar juntos, discutiendo y conviviendo con esa extraña pero agradable compañía****. Soñamos con envejecer lado a lado intentando imaginar cómo serían las cosas si todo fuera diferente. **

**Desde el día en que todo comenzó te llevo presente: tu torpe sonrisa, tu rebelde cabello, tu inocente mirada y tu perfecta alegría. Supe desde ese momento que debías quedarte a mi lado… Iré a donde tú vayas y serás lo más preciado que alguien puede tener. Porque nuestro destino ha sido trazado y hemos elegido recorrerlo de la mano. **

**Prometo protegerte de cualquier peligro, incluso si eso incluye tus tropiezos, estaré allí para ti y tú estarás allí para mí, también me protegerás de esta oscuridad que día a día parece consumirme. Sé que puedes ser la luna que ilumine mi noche y para mí serás esa heroína de la que nunca he querido hablar, guardando entre el silencio mi fascinación por ti. **

**Intercambiaremos esas piedras que contienen nuestros Alices como símbolo de nuestra promesa de permanecer el uno al lado del otro, una promesa que en silencio hicimos y que en silencio llevamos a cabo. No hay necesidad de decir tantas palabras, basta con compartir esta promesa… ****Prometo darlo todo…**

Just promise you will remember  
>A promise should last forever<br>Right up to the dying embers  
>Of a fire that burns so slow<p>

_Sólo promete que recordarás_

_Que u__na promesa debe durar para siempre_

_Hasta los rescoldos _

_De un fuego que arde lentamente_

**Tus breves palabras resuenan siempre en mi cabeza. Esas palabras que son pocas pero que resultan llegar hasta el fondo de mi alma. Quiero que sepas que sé que te tengo a mi lado y que juntos pr****otegeremos el mundo que soñamos. ¿Recuerdas aún la promesa?**

**Es probable que sea fácil de olvidar para las demás personas, pero nuestra promesa durará por siempre. Heme aquí, prometiéndote protegerte de la oscuridad, puedo ofrecerte algo más allá del corazón, puedo ofrecerte mi vida incluso, pero sólo para compartirla con la tuya. No olvides que las promesas duran para siempre y que la nuestra no será la excepción. **

**Sé que soportaremos las tormentas y los malos tiempos porque cuando hemos tomado la decisión de permanecer juntos es porque compartimos ese cálido sentimiento. Porque los sentimientos que compartimos soportan hasta el más frío de los inviernos y el más cálido de los veranos. **

**Y aunque las personas crean que nuestras promesas son palabras al viento, debo decir que no es así. Sobreviviremos ante las adversidades, hasta el fuego más aterrador que amenaza con arder lentamente hasta extinguirse.**

**Promete que envejeceré a tu lado y tú al mío. Recuerda conservar tus promesas, no serán palabras al viento. Venceremos eso que creen que puede detenernos… Promete que aunque el fuego parezca debilitarse lo reviviremos con este convenio silencioso…**

It's a different day everyday  
>Don't want you to walk alone<br>But how will can we carry on  
>When all of these things have gone?<p>

_Es un día diferente cada día_

_No quiero que camines solo_

_Pero ¿cómo podríamos continuar_

_Cuando todas esas cosas se han ido?_

**Cuando cierro los ojos las imágenes del pasado golpean mi mente y atormentan mi alma, ¿cómo olvidar el pasado? Quisiera cerrar los**** ojos y ver solamente tu rostro, ese rostro que ilumina mis días de oscuridad…**

**Quiero recordarte que hoy es un nuevo día, decirte que el pasado se ha ido y sólo queda como una huella en el camino. El tiempo pasa y cada instante es diferente, incluso este sentimiento que he guardado para ti porque día a día va creciendo y transformándose hasta llegar a la necesidad de pensarte y sentirte en cada instante, en cualquier parte…**

**¿Llegaremos a viejos juntos? **

**Pasaremos la eternidad juntos, jamás caminaremos solos; estaremos el uno para el otro. Veremos a nuestros amigos pasar sonriendo ante las bromas del destino y veremos el amanecer como si fuera el último, aunque en el fondo sabemos que será el último de ese día. **

**Esta oscuridad me acecha, ¿prometes protegerme de ella? Me he sentido solo en el pasado y ahora siento una calidez embriagante… ¿Podría durar para siempre? ****Hay tantos caminos desconocidos y tanto pasado que nos persigue… ¿Y si el destino ya nos alcanzó? Tengo miedo dejarlo ir porque en el pasado me sentí herido y en el pasado me sentí feliz cuando te conocí ¿qué nos depara el azar?**

Just promise you will remember  
>That promises last forever<br>Still after the last dying embers  
>Of a fire that burns so slowly<p>

_Sólo promete que recordarás_

_Que__ las promesas duran para siempre_

_Aún__ después de los rescoldos _

_De__ un fuego que ardió lentamente_

**Jamás pienses que no podremos superar la vida. ****Estaremos lado a lado luchando contra todo y todos. Si hace frío me envolverás en tus brazos y juntos atraeremos el calor que sólo esta emoción puede transmitir. Si el infernal calor nos ataca entonces podemos refrescarnos en un momento cuando nuestros labios entren en contacto y con la humedad de nuestros alientos recordar que aún puede existir un dulce verano. **

**Hasta hoy hemos logrado sobrevivir a las pruebas del día a día, ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente mañana? Mientras sigamos juntos no pasará nada que logre detenernos. ****Es así como la vida es. Debemos seguir adelante, ésa es nuestra promesa. **

**Miro en tus ojos y veo el reflejo de los años que han pasado sobre nosotros, ¿podremos vernos de nuevo? Seguramente sí, aún veo ese deseo brillar, aún siento ese deseo en mí. Las palabras no sirven en este preciso momento, no hay nada que decir realmente. Me miras y te miro. Cerramos los ojos y lanzamos un suspiro al viento.**

It's a beautiful thing to do  
>Sometimes you just have to walk away<br>Remember, I do love you  
>Have courage in what you say<p>

_Es algo hermoso de hacer_

_A veces sólo tienes que alejarte_

_Recuerda: Te amo_

_Ten el valor en lo que dices_

**Aferras tus manos a las m****ías. Nuestros corazones palpitando con temor a perderse el uno al otro. Es uno de esos males necesarios que dicen existen. Claro, un mal porque nos alejan, necesario porque es la única manera de salvar lo que ambos amamos. Es un sacrificio dolorosamente hermoso. Compartimos un abrazo que deseamos dure para siempre. Tus brazos envuelven mi cuerpo y los míos el tuyo. Aspiramos con fuerza intentando grabar el aroma del contrario. Tú sonríes, yo sonrío…**

**Parece tan lejano el momento del adiós, sin embargo es el momento de partir. Toma tu camino que yo tomo el mío. El abrazo se rompe y nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente mirando fijamente intercambiando sentimientos, emociones…**

— **Es el momento — me dices, lo sé, pero lo niego. **

— **Es momento de separar nuestros caminos — traté de no dejar brotar esas palabras de mis labios. **

— **Te amo. — pronuncias con soltura — Recuérdalo siempre… —**

**Inevitablemente brotan pequeños cristales acuosos de mis orbes. Y aquí es donde se rompe el encanto de los cuentos de hadas, es donde la princesa despide al príncipe y éste le dice que volverá a rescatarla.**

And promise you will remember  
>That promises last forever<br>Still left of the dying embers  
>The fire that burns so slowly<p>

Y s_ólo promete que recordarás_

_Que__ las promesas duran para siempre_

_Aún__ después de los rescoldos _

_De__ un fuego que ardió lentamente_

**El silencio es roto por mis sollozos y mi dolor menguado por tus caricias. ****Con tus manos sobre mi rostro alejando las lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas… **

— **Es una promesa… — has vuelto a decir. **

— **¿Entonces por qué tengo esta incertidumbre? — me aferro a tu pecho como quien desea sobrevivir. **

**No hay palabras que puedan describir el sentimiento que es ver todo dejarlo ir. Aferro mis frágiles manos a tu cuerpo porque sé que quizá sea la última vez que te sienta.**

— **A pesar de todo este sentimiento seguirá ardiendo — me aseguras. **

— **¿Lo prometes? — mis lágrimas no pueden detenerse, es momento de partir. **

And sometimes you just have to walk away  
>Sometimes you just have to walk away<br>Wishing that today was yesterday  
>Yeah, sometimes you just have to walk away<p>

_Y a veces sólo tienes que alejarte_

_A veces sólo tienes que alejarte_

_Deseando que hoy fuese hoy_

_Sí, a veces sólo tienes que alejarte_

**Mi miedo y tu miedo están presentes; me miras, te miro; suspiras y suspiro; aquí se rompe el lazo físico que nos une, es la única manera… Te alejas y me alejo. Nuestros ****cuerpos distantes aún se desean. Te miro y me miras y sabemos que aunque lejos estaremos cerca. Es la única manera de salvar lo que amamos. Mi cuerpo grita y me mente explota, tu cuerpo grita y tu mente explota… Tú y yo en la perfecta sincronía…**

**Me miras y te miro. Das un paso atrás y doy un paso atrás. Parpadeas y parpadeo. Te miro y me miras… Es el último adiós. Sin más mis lágrimas brotan queriendo jugar con las tuyas. Me miras y te miro, damos un paso atrás… Sonríes y sonrío, es el último adiós. Giro y giras, nuestros cuerpos se despiden. Tiemblas y tiemblo… La única manera es alejarnos y esperar a que el destino vuelva a nuestro favor. **

**Corro y corres, ambos en direcciones opuestas… A veces la única solución es alejarse, por tu bien, por mi bien, por **_**su**_** bien… Aléjate y me alejo, todo por **_**su **_**bien…**

**En algunos meses intentaré encontrarte y sabré que **_**ambos**_** están bien. Cuidaré de ti entre las sombras y sabrás que estuve allí porque esa es mi promesa… Hoy lo mejor es alejarse, mas recuerda que las promesas deben durar por siempre, aunque hoy la única manera de ser felices es alejándonos…**

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas...<p>

Bueno, éste es un songfic más agregado a mi "colección", espero que les guste y me permitan conocer su opinión.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
